Email
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: 1x2. Tradução. Relena quer a ajuda de Heero, mas ela o engana. Ele apenas não percebe para o bem de quem ela está pedindo o favor. Alerta para romance açucarado.
1. Email

**E-mail**

_Autora: Merula_

_Tradução: Aryam_

_

* * *

_

"O quê?" Heero piscou para Relena. "Desculpe, acho que não te ouvi bem."

Ela franziu o cenho. "Você me ouviu perfeitamente. Só está tentando se livrar de me ajudar."

Heero engasgou. "Te ajudar? Como posso te ajudar?" Se ele pudesse, tentaria frustrar os planos dela, mas conhecendo-a, Relena ficaria sentida se ele dissesse em voz alta.

"É óbvio!" A mulher recostou-se na cadeira e apontou para o computador. "Quero chamá-lo para sair e preciso da sua ajuda para fazer o pedido por escrito."

Heero esfregou a testa e se perguntou como se colocara nessa situação. Já era ruim o suficiente ser sido chamado para trabalhar em seu dia de folga, apenas para ser enviado para vigiar Relena pelo que deveria ser apenas algumas horas, mas alcançando agora a marca de oito. Para completar, ela repentinamente confessara estar caidinha pelo Duo.

Bem, Heero podia entender essa parte – afinal, ele também estava.

Mas agora ela queria que ele a ajudasse a chamar Duo para um encontro. Heero não queria ajudar Relena. Sendo assim, **ele** queria mesmo era que alguém **o** ajudasse a chamar o Duo para sair já que nunca conseguira fazer por si só. Ajudar Relena o irritava um pouco. Ainda assim, decidiu dar o seu melhor. Ela era bonita e rica e várias outras coisas, e Heero nem sabia se Duo gostava de homem.

"Olha," ofereceu o que achava ser seu melhor conselho. "Duo é muito direto. Ele não vai ficar impressionando com uma declaração por e-mail. Confia em mim." Não acrescentou que, se impressionasse, Heero já teria tentado essa tática.

Relena bufou. "Claro, tanto que, no outro dia, quando recebi aquele e-mail de um admirador secreto, ele ficou super impressionado."

"Ele estava mais chocado por não termos conseguido rastrear o remetente do que pelo sentimento por trás." Heero rebateu.

"Exato," Relena cruzou os braços e ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Por isso preciso que **você** escreva."

Os olhos azuis piscaram. "Não quer que ele consiga rastrear? Então pra que chamá-lo pra sair...?

"Não! Não foi o que eu quis dizer," a mulher ralhou. "Preciso que escreva porque se eu o fizer vai ficar todo meigo e bobo."

Heero considerou dizer para Relena que, apesar do gosto excessivo por rosa, ela era uma das fêmeas menos bobas que já conhecera. Mas decidiu que ela tomaria isso como elogio e não queria elogiá-la naquele momento.

A pacifista abaixou os braços e se inclinou sobre a mesa, seus grandes olhos claros bem abertos e úmidos. Heero sentiu uma leve pontada no peito. Oh não. Ela não ousaria. Ela prometeu não fazer isso outra vez.

Relena ergueu os olhos, implorando, piscando para dar efeito. "Por favor, Heero, me ajuda? Duo é seu melhor amigo. Ele está sozinho e eu posso ajudá-lo."

Ah, droga. Relena estava certa. Duo era sozinho. Somente nessa semana, ele aparecera no apartamento de Heero três noites seguidas com pizza, cerveja e filmes alugados. Se não tivesse sido mandado em uma missão para L3, estava certo de que ele teria aparecido noite passada também. Duo estava lhe fazendo muita companhia ultimamente – e Heero sabia que se houvesse companhia melhor, Duo não ficaria tanto tempo com ele.

Afinal, o que ele tinha pra oferecer? Olhou para a mulher a sua frente – elegante, disposta, um encanto de pessoa. Com certeza Duo merecia alguém assim.

"Eu nem saberia o que escrever..." protestou e ela sorriu.

Levantando-se da cadeira, puxou-o até que ele se sentasse. "Veja bem. Finja que quer chamar o Duo pra sair, e por alguma razão não consegue fazer frente a frente. O que diria?"

Franziu o cenho para o teclado por um momento e depois para a tela. A caixa de nova mensagem estava aberta, o endereço de Duo já selecionado. Por onde começar.

Oras, é sempre melhor do começo.

_Quando te conheci, pensei que era irritante e rude. Mas, então, você salvou minha vida e fui forçado a olhá-lo com outros olhos._

Parou para considerar. Era para parecer ser de Relena. Bem, Duo a salvara de fato – e ela poderia editar depois. Ela tinha que ter **algum** esforço nisso tudo.

_No princípio, você era apenas um amigo. Nunca tive muitos amigos de verdade. E percebi que você é mais do que isso para mim._

Precisou deixar de fora o quando dessa revelação. Relena não estava naquela missão. Ainda suava frio quando se lembrava do armazém explodindo antes do imaginado – Duo ainda lá dentro.

Encontrar o homem de trança a salvo, mesmo inconsciente, debaixo de uma das portas caídas quase fizera seu coração parar. Não se lembrava de ter se sentido tão feliz – ou tão preocupado – e se deu conta do porquê.

Fora difícil no início, não queria admitir precisar tanto de alguém, mas agora... seus dedos viajavam pelo teclado...

_Percebo ser cada vez mais difícil esconder meus sentimentos por você. Quero tê-lo comigo o tempo todo. Sinto sua falta quando não está aqui. É como se parte de mim faltasse. Pego-me me perguntando se você se sente assim por outro alguém. Se você poderia se sentir assim sobre mim. Sei que não sou como você, jamais poderia ser o que você precisa, mas eu te amo. Quero_

O que ele estava fazendo? Heero tirou as mãos das teclas que se tivesse se queimado.

"Heero?"

Não podia fazer isso. Selecionou cada palavra com o cursor, apertou a tecla 'delete' e se levantou.

"Desculpe," murmurou, saindo da sala. O corredor estava vazio e recostou-se na parede, respirando profundamente.

Sabia amar Duo. Sabia desejar Duo. Não achava que o ato de escrever, falando com ele, mesmo fingindo ser outra pessoa teria tanto efeito. Quase abrira seu coração para alguém a quem sabia não sentir o mesmo. Não era a toa as pessoas dizerem que o amor enlouquecia.

Dentro do escritório, Relena sorriu convencida, sentou-se na cadeira e clicou no botão 'desfazer'.

Duo encarou o e-mail na sua caixa de entrada, seus olhos lendo o conteúdo diversas vezes – especialmente as últimas linhas:

_Heero escreveu isso e correu do meu escritório. Pode checar as câmeras de segurança se não acreditar. R._

Ele ergueu o rosto para os horários de chegada do vôo. Pegara um ônibus espacial mais cedo logo após ler o recado pela primeira vez. Iria direto para a casa do Heero quando pousasse. Sem desculpas de assistirem filme ou só querer passar um tempo, não precisava mais disso. Nunca precisara. Só fora muito tapado para perceber.

Sorrindo, clicou em 'responder'.

_Obrigado Lena. Você estava certa._

_Oh, e aquele email semana passada? Era o Wufei. Chequei duas vezes. Acaba com a miséria do cara e diga sim logo, ta?_

_D._

_

* * *

_

**Continua.**

**

* * *

**

**_"Santo Yaoi que estais no armário  
Fanfictiado seja o vosso nome  
Venha ao nosso vosso site  
Seja feito o vosso__ Boy Love  
Assim no anime como no fandom  
Oh! Lubrificante de cada dia nos dai ao lemon  
Perdoai os nossos hentais assim como nós  
perdoamos os que mandam flames  
Sempre nos deixai cair em tentação  
Mas livrai-nos do preconceito  
GayMen!"_**


	2. Curta

**E-mail (Curta)**

_Autora: Merula_

_Tradução: Aryam_

**

* * *

**

Heero piscou para o relógio. 12 da noite. Por que estava acordado?

A campainha tocou outra vez.

Ah sim. Essa era a resposta. Quem tocaria sua campainha à meia noite? Apesar de que, levando em conta o dia que tivera, era natural algo assim acontecer.

Conseguiu tirar-se cansado da cama e arrastou-se para a porta. A campainha tocou mais uma vez assim que chegou. "Quem é?" Perguntou alto. Se fosse uma escoteira vendendo biscoitos, voltaria de imediato para os lençóis.

"Sou eu!"

Duo? Que diabos ele fazia aqui? Algo dera errado?

Heero destrancou a porta rapidamente e piscou, encarando a pessoa do outro lado.

"O que houve?"

Duo entrou e colocou a mochila no chão. "Nada." Olhou para Heero de um modo que ele não conseguiu identificar. "Tudo está muito bem."

O moreno com cara de sono franziu o cenho. Do que ele estava falando?

"Recebi um e-mail essa noite. Relena me enviou."

Heero sentiu seu coração se espatifar. Então ela enviara a mensagem – e Duo obviamente estava muito feliz.

"Isso é ótimo, Duo, mas já é meia noite..."

"Eu sei. Vim o mais rápido que pude." Os lábios do homem de trança se curvaram para cima, enquanto ele dava de ombros como um gesto de desculpa. "Não consegui esperar."

Duo estava feliz, Heero percebia claramente. Mais feliz do que se lembrava de vê-lo. Engoliu seco, tentando se livrar do caroço em sua garganta, e sorriu.

"Então, me fale do e-mail da Relena. O que ela disse?"

Duo se aproximou. "Que você escreveu."

Pânico. "Eu... mas eu não... Eu apaguei."

O sorriso se alargou. "Eu ainda recebi." Seus dedos roçaram na face de Heero. "Eu me sinto assim por você, Heero. Já há um bom tempo."

Heero não conseguia respirar. Os dedos de Duo eram cálidos. Não sabia o que fazer, o que dizer – sabia que tinha que fazer algo, dizer a Duo...

"O que... o que eu faço?" perguntou e Duo se aproximou mais.

"Só me deixe ficar com você." Os lábios do homem de trança tocaram no outro lado da face de Heero. "Eu sei que é tarde. Mas eu precisava estar aqui. Se não se importar de me emprestar um travesseiro, podemos conversar de manhã. Só quero ficar com você essa noite. Pode ser?"

Heero sorriu timidamente em retorno. "Pode ser."

* * *

**FIM.**

**

* * *

**

**_"Santo Yaoi que estais no armário  
Fanfictiado seja o vosso nome  
Venha ao nosso vosso site  
Seja feito o vosso__ Boy Love  
Assim no anime como no fandom  
Oh! Lubrificante de cada dia nos dai ao lemon  
Perdoai os nossos hentais assim como nós  
perdoamos os que mandam flames  
Sempre nos deixai cair em tentação  
Mas livrai-nos do preconceito  
GayMen!"_**


End file.
